Don't Turn Back
by Pikashan61
Summary: A sequel to "I Never Thought I Would Cry," this is Ash's POV of the same event...


Hey everyone! Well, here's the sequel to I Never Thought I Would Cry. This is Ash's P.O.V. of the same event. Hope ya like it. Again, this is a sad fic.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, then AAML (Yay AAML!) would be an official Pokemon site. I would also be rich. But I don't, so don't sue.  
  


  
Don't Turn Back  
By Pikashan61  


  
Don't look back. I can't look back. Looking back won't make any difference. I'm still   
  
leaving my best friend. I know that if I look back, I won't be able to turn around again. What if   
  
she's crying? I couldn't leave her there like that. Don't think about it. Walk. I know that Pikachu   
  
keeps looking back. He keeps saying her name. Gawd, he keeps saying it. Keeps   
  
reminding me of her. The fights, the smiles, the battles, the fact that I'm leaving the one   
  
person who has stuck with me through everything, good and bad. Concentrate on   
  
something else. The way the sky is turning red, and the way the sun is slowly sinking below   
  
the horizon. Try not to remember the fact that you watched so many like it, with your best   
  
friend by your side. Try not to think about how the fiery redness of the sky reminds you of   
  
her personality, and her hair. I keep telling myself that this isn't any big deal. But it feels like   
  
I'm telling myself that leaving my heart in Cerulean City isn't affecting me. Don't turn back. It's   
  
getting harder not to turn back. Walk, Ash. Don't think about how much you cared about   
  
her.......how much you loved her. How whenever she smiled at you, you felt deliriously   
  
happy. How, when she gave you that smile, becoming a Pokemon Master wasn't so   
  
important anymore, because it felt as if she cared about you, master or not. Just get over   
  
this hill, Ash. I want to turn and look at her, memorize her face, yell to her, fight with her.....be   
  
her dense sidekick again. Three years, and I never told her how I felt. Three years, and that's   
  
all I was. The dense guy who owed her a bike. I desperately wanted to be upgraded to   
  
the dense boyfriend who owed her a bike. When she hugged me goodbye, I felt   
  
overwhelmed by sweetness of her touch. I would have given her the world to feel it again.   
  
Instead, I'm leaving. Wait, no, that's not right. We're separating. I'm not leaving her, she's   
  
not leaving me. We're just parting ways. I hate using It's not as simple as This is   
  
the end of my life as I know it. No more squabbles, no more smiles, no more untamable   
  
crush. No more watching her sleep, watching the way she breathed, watching the way she   
  
dreamed. No more Misty. Nope, isn't going to cut it. I want to turn around so bad, to   
  
see her one last time. I've been away from her for less then a minute, and I'm already   
  
missing her so much, it hurts. I can't turn back. She would see that I'm struggling to hold back   
  
a surge of tears, the flood of emotion that I can't hold back much longer. It only takes a   
  
moment... I heard that somewhere. A movie, a song....it doesn't really matter. It said it only   
  
takes a moment to fall completely in love with someone. It's true. I denied that feeling for a   
  
long time, until it grew so strong that I couldn't anymore. But it didn't matter. It didn't make the   
  
situation between us any different. Except that I wanted to talk to her without starting a fight,   
  
compliment her without having an excuse, and touch her, without having a reason like not   
  
getting separated. I don't want to become a simple phase in Misty's life. A forgotten friend,   
  
that guy she traveled with for awhile. I want to be there when she turns 16, and give her a   
  
bike instead of a car, telling her You told me you wanted a bike. To have her good-  
  
naturedly slug me, and then give me a hug. I want to go with her to dinner the night that I get   
  
the title of Pokemon Master, joke with her about my nickname, Mr. Pokemon Master, tell   
  
how she should respect me now, and have her tell me that she'll respect me once I'm dead,   
  
when I can't say to her I told you so. I want to stay Misty's forever . I don't want to be   
  
struggling over a hill, trying not to turn around. I want her to be walking next to me, to be   
  
able to say, So, where are we heading next, Mist? But she's not there, and I'm almost   
  
over the hill now. Don't turn around. Ignore the sunset, ignore Pikachu, ignore the fact that I'm   
  
leaving half of my heart and soul behind. I start going down the hill, and think to myself, I   
  
love you, Misty. Maybe someday I'll tell you, and you'll tell me that you love me too.  
  
How very sad! Tell me what you think. All flames will be extinguished by Sam, unless the lazy sqiurtle is sleeping, in which case, Artie will freeze them for me. Thanks for reading! Pokeshippers Rule!  
  



End file.
